


the last american dynasty

by grimeysociety



Series: Your Best American Girl [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Their house is falling apart, Steve's about to go on a mission, and Darcy's pregnant.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Your Best American Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887616
Comments: 32
Kudos: 179





	the last american dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I forgot to mention that I always meant to come back to this universe. Anyway, hi. It's been a couple years.

_Baby, sometimes this life can get lonely_  
_But I love it when you hold me_  
**\- "IPHONE" by Rico Nasty**

Darcy took the stairs as fast as possible with Allie in her arms, hitching her further up her hip as she weaved through the chaos that the entire first floor of their house had become.

She stood on a book and swore under her breath, Allie’s round blue eyes looking elsewhere, oblivious to any troubles. Darcy admired her daughter for being so unlike her in that sense.

When she reached Steve, he was on the ladder cleaning out the gutters, throwing masses of fallen leaves onto the ground. Darcy sidestepped a pile, the cold air hitting her. She’d forgotten to put on a sweater in her haste, but Allie was rugged up. Typical – Darcy still couldn’t look after herself but the baby was always safe.

“Babe,” she called, and Steve looked over at them, and Allie gave a little delighted giggle at the sight of her father. “The light in the washroom’s not working.”

Steve’s face fell and he frowned. “Shit, already? I put in a new bulb last week.”

“I think it’s the wiring,” Darcy said. “The dryer shut off, too.”

“Shit,” Steve sighed again, and he looked at the gutters, thinking. “Gimme a sec. I’ll get to it.”

“Could you do it now? We’re out of washcloths,” Darcy said, jiggling Allie now to try to forget she was shivering. “I would do it myself, but she’s hungry.”

“Honey –”

“Please, Steve?” she said, and he closed his eyes briefly, obviously holding in something, and she couldn’t help herself, adding: “You were gonna say something?”

“I’m doing my best, okay? It’s not my fault this place is falling apart.”

It was true, the house had turned into a disaster. No-one had warned them that living there would be constant work. Darcy had never lived in such a dump, and she’d thought she’d grown up relatively humble. She knew she was no match for Mr Newspaper In My Shoes, but she hadn’t lived through the Great Depression.

“I didn’t say it was,” Darcy snapped, and she turned her heel, going back inside.

She felt a sob bubble up and she pushed it down, pressing a kiss to Allie’s head, breathing in her soothing baby scent as she disappeared into the house. Darcy had been feeling more sensitive that morning, and she blamed hormones. Her period was due and she tended to get irritable before it came. She didn’t have the energy to stay and argue with Steve, not that he was much of a fighter with her those days. He often shut down and kept quiet, brooding alone while she tried to not feel like an asshole. She didn’t want to give up, and sometimes her brain told her he was only in this still because he felt obligated – family man that he was, he still got her pregnant by accident.

She pushed aside that horrible suspicion, too, not wanting to start bawling because she’d hurt her own feelings. She went into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair, grabbing her water flask to take a few steady gulps as Allie began to fuss, sensing her mom was meaning to feed her. Darcy was glad at least her milk hadn’t dried up like she’d been warned by all those mommy blogs when she was panic-researching after she got pregnant.

She sat there with Allie, staring at the TV without taking in the images for a good minute before she snapped back into place. She looked down at Allie, smoothing her downy blonde hair with a hand, the baby’s eyes closing in bliss as she fed. Darcy was sure she’d fall asleep that way, at least until she needed burping. Turned out it only took a fifteen minute power nap for Allie to be troubled by gas, grizzling as Darcy pulled her shirt back up again, lifting the baby to pat her on the back.

“Good girl,” she whispered, when Allie gave a wet belch. “Jesus, Allie…”

She gave a soft giggle as Allie gave her a gummy smile, grabbing hold of Darcy’s nose.

“Okay, it’s for real naptime…”

She walked out as Steve came in through the front door, kicking off his boots, intercepting them on the way. He pressed a kiss to Allie’s head, his hand on the small of Darcy’s back.

“Do _you_ have a kiss for Daddy?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Darcy retorted, quirking a brow, but she lacked venom.

His lips hovered above hers, his hand slipping down to give her butt a light squeeze, and Darcy felt her lips curve into a smile, unable to stop herself.

He gave her a short kiss on the mouth, not closing his eyes, and she slipped out of his eager grip, moving down the hall to the stairs. She ascended them without looking back, hearing Steve moving into the washroom.

She put Allie in her cot, turning on the playlist that always played during naptime to calm the baby. Darcy had taken a mixture of mellow Enya tracks and put them on the iPad, another recommendation from a mommy blog. At least she didn’t like the songs to begin with, so naptime hadn’t ruined any favorites.

She waited until Allie was out cold, listening out for any signs that Steve could be electrocuting himself. She rose from her chair beside the cot and gave the baby one last glance, seeing her chubby little arms up, her hands balled into fists.

Darcy slipped out of the bedroom, leaving the door cracked as she went into the bathroom, peeing and checking her underwear for the Crimson Curse, as her nana once called it. There was still nothing, and Darcy took out her phone after she washed her hands, checking her period tracker.

She was in fact late. She frowned, glancing at herself in the mirror.

How was she supposed to tell if she was tired from parenting or tired because…

“No,” she murmured aloud, and she ducked down to the cupboard under the sink.

She rummaged inside, finding an old box she’d opened six months ago when she was certain she was pregnant again. She’d hadn’t been, and she’d noticed how Steve had visibly deflated before he put himself back together just as fast.

She had one two tests left, since she bought the pack of three for moments like these. She and Steve weren’t the best at sticking to a kind of contraception. Darcy hated being on the pill, an IUD freaked her out too much because of horror stories she’d heard online… and condoms were okay, but she preferred skin on skin contact. She really should roll her eyes at herself, it was like she was born a breeder.

She’d peed too recently, she couldn’t see herself doing a test immediately. She bit her lip, shoving them back into the box and hiding them behind her pack of tampons, straightening up again with a sigh. She left the bathroom, her tummy twisting as she tried to think of how to bring it up with Steve.

She’d be happy, right? She wanted more kids…

Didn’t she? She loved Allie with all her heart. She couldn’t remember life without her. She was feral with her love for her kid. Having another meant the ordeal of childbirth again, and her last pregnancy had kicked her ass. She’d suffered through godawful nausea and pains.

Most likely she was pregnant anyway, so deciding anything was a little too late. As soon as Allie’s existence was known, there was no question, she was staying put. Darcy had already became attached when Allie was a cluster of cells, and she blamed being head over heels for Steve. He had the ability to promise her the world with a simple look in his eye and she believed him every time, because he never let her down.

She found herself excited by the time she reached the washroom, thinking about how he’d be so happy to hear the news.

Steve was on the phone when she found him, and she ran a hand over his back, letting him know she was there, and he turned around, still talking.

“Yeah, I’ll let her know.”

He hung up, sighing.

“What’s up?” she asked, smiling. He didn’t mirror her and she faltered. “Was that Nat?”

“Yeah, we’re heading out sooner than we thought,” he muttered, eyes dropping.

He gave a little smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was putting on a brave face, but Darcy knew better. A mission meant he was away from her, unable to be there if she or Allie woke in the night.

Darcy moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his middle, pressing her face into his shirt.

“You’re gonna be okay,” she whispered, tilting her head to look him in the eye.

She meant, _we’ll be okay_. She watched him swallow, his jaw ticking. She rose her hands to take hold of his face, frowning at him.

“Look at me,” she said, and he did, frowning deeper, his eyes changing. “You’re allowed to have this. A hero can have a family.”

“I’m fuckin’ selfish,” he whispered, and Darcy shook her head.

“Cut it out,” she said, and his gaze ducked.

They broke apart, but Darcy reached for his wrist, squeezing it as he gestured to the light bulb.

“It’s definitely the wiring. I’ll need to call a guy out here, unless I give it a try.”

He glanced her way, and Darcy shook her head.

“One thing after another,” he muttered.

There was a pause and Darcy meant to leave, letting go of his wrist, thinking she should figure out what they’d have for dinner, if the oven had decided to behave today. She was sick of casseroles, but they were easier than trying, and she didn’t want to hold that against herself, either.

She didn’t think it was time to tell Steve either way, he’d probably feel too guilty about going away if he knew she was pregnant.

“Hey, Darce,” he said, and Darcy lingered in the doorway, crossing her arms.

Steve looked around the washroom.

“Do you think we made a mistake?”

Darcy blinked at him, feeling her stomach drop. Steve rose a hand hastily.

“I meant the house.”

Darcy hesitated, thinking it over. At least there was fresh air for Allie, not that she appreciate it at the moment. She was mostly confined to her stroller when they ventured outdoors for walks. Darcy held her breath and then let it go, wincing as she said:

“I hate it here.”

Steve let out a breath of a laugh, his shoulders slumping in relief. “Yeah, me, too.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, throwing her arms wide. “Then what are we doing here?”

“I thought she’d be better in the suburbs, I don’t know!” Steve said, chuckling as he moved toward Darcy, pulling her into his chest. He kissed her. “So can we go back to Manhattan?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Darcy whispered, and he broke into a grin.

In the distance there was a piercing wail and Darcy put her hand to her chest, a panic rising inside her, and she turned her heel, walking back out, Steve right behind her. They found Allie in her crib, screaming and covered in sick.

They spent the next hour cleaning up and fussing over the baby. She had a temperature and Darcy did her best not to cry, her anxiety piling up and up, giving Allie some liquid ibuprofen in between the screaming right by her ear.

Darcy handed her over to Steve, losing her nerve. She walked into the kitchen and wept, before picking up her phone and trying to find someone who’d see the baby. The paediatrician wasn’t alarmed, it wasn’t a serious issue, but Darcy wanted to yell down the line that she wasn’t helping the situation. Steve found her, Allie bawling in his arms, and he took the phone from her.

He was more patient than her, he always was, in an almost infuriating kind of way. He nodded, before he remembered the doctor couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, okay. We’ll keep an eye on her.”

Allie was wearing herself out, her wails dying down to grizzles, and Steve hung up the phone, his hand cupping the back of her head. He pressed a kiss to her head as he handed the phone back to Darcy, jiggling Allie as he sighed.

“Both my girls are having a rough day.”

Darcy wanted to tell him to shut up, and she hated herself for even wanting to snap when he was just being helpful. All he ever wanted to do was the right thing. She only dissolved into fresh sobs, which seemed to shock Allie into silence, her eyes staring at Darcy as she hugged herself.

“Hey, hey…”

Steve pulled her into a hug, Allie between them, and Darcy sobbed into his shirt, his lips pressing into her hair.

“Let’s get pizza, okay?”

-

Hours later, Allie was down, her temperature lowered, and Darcy was licking her thumb clean of sauce as she sat back on the couch, her feet in Steve’s lap.

He was polishing off the rest of the pizza as they watched TV, and it was still early, but they both seemed a little worn out by Allie’s upset stomach.

“I’ve gotta call Nat back,” Steve said suddenly, his phone out.

Darcy glanced his way, watching him get up and walk out, putting it to his ear. She let her eyes swing back to the TV, thinking about how she’d be like this later when he was properly gone. She hated being alone. Maybe she could go back to the Tower early and stay in Jane’s place with Allie.

He walked back in, looking tense. He stopped in the middle of the room.

“I’m going tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Darcy said.

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know, it’s okay,” she murmured, rising. “It’s okay, I swear.”

She realized then that Allie being sick had scared her more than being alone with her in this house. She needed to think about Steve being overseas and fighting, not whether or not the living room was too big when she was by herself at night, waiting for Allie to wake up for a feed.

“Come here, baby,” she whispered, and she reached for him, her hands gliding up his arms. “Come to Mama…”

He gave a soft breath of a laugh, conceding, their noses brushing. She gave him a slow kiss, slipping her tongue past the seam of his lips, and he gave a little sigh, Darcy’s stomach flipping. He pushed back against her, cupping her face with both his hands, drinking from her.

Her kisses had just enough of a needy edge to them for Steve to get the message, turning them back toward the couch to lower her beneath him, his hands slipping down to reach the waistband of her sweatpants, Darcy’s hips lifting automatically for him to pull them down.

“You got your period?” he whispered, and Darcy shook her head, swallowing.

“Steve…”

She reached for his shoulder, squeezing it as he buried his face between her thighs, her breath hitching as his eagerness.

“Steve,” she whispered again. “Hold on a sec…”

He pulled back, kissing her inner thigh, their eyes meeting. He blinked at her, his breath coming in pants already.

Darcy felt herself give a hesitant smile.

“I think I’m… I think I’m pregnant.”

He went perfectly still, and she wondered if she’d somehow got it wrong, that he’d dreaded this happening again. She held her breath, waiting.

He glanced away for a second, and she realized he was overcome, his eyes darting back to meet hers, a grin spreading on his face.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, feeling her emotions rise up, her eyes watering. “I haven’t taken the test yet, but… I’m late, and…”

He moved up to kiss her hard, his hands on either side of her face, and Darcy felt herself sob. When he pulled back a second later, his eyes were shining.

“Jesus, I just wanna get inside you for getting pregnant,” he whispered, and Darcy began to laugh.

“Seems like overkill.”

She was already grabbing at his belt and unbuckling it, palming him through his underwear as he stroked her face, pressing kisses to her cheek and neck. A moment later, Steve’s pants were down, his shirt peeled off, his hands pulling at Darcy’s shirt to rid her off it.

“C’mere, c’mere,” he whispered practically into her mouth, slotting between her thighs and climbing on top of her.

Darcy gave a little cry as he pushed inside, her chin lifting as he bottomed out, Steve’s hand deep in her hair as he began to rock.

“Oh, God,” she gasped, as Steve took her in long strokes, hitting a spot that made her toes curl in delight.

If Darcy was so inclined, she could brag about how well Steve could fuck. He made a precise art to it, like everything else, watching her face for cues, knowing what made her helpless and wrecked. She moaned with each slam of him into her, his eyes locking with hers, and Darcy knew it was intense, but that was just them, he was in her blood.

Even when they had a quickie it turned into something like this, clutching at one another as they rocked together, desperate to reach their end, trying so hard to be as close to one another as possible.

When she came, Darcy tensed all over, everything slackening as she returned back on Earth, sweat breaking out all over her, the air thick with sex. She panted, pushing up against him, and Steve moved back, letting Darcy shove him into the couch so he was sitting upright, where she straddled his hips once more, tucking him back inside.

Steve gave a groan as Darcy began to ride him hard and slow, his teeth grit as his fingers dug into her hips.

Darcy kissed him, watching his face, seeing the open affection there, the awe. He was nearing his end, moaning louder, and she watched as he fell apart, so beautiful and wounded.

Darcy went still, Steve’s forehead pressing into hers, catching her in a sloppy kiss, their chests heaving.

There was a brief moment, their silence only filled with their recovering breaths, before Darcy whispered:

“I’m so glad I get to fuck a dad as hot as you.”

Steve began to laugh, his face flushed with his eyes still closed, and she knew then he was down for the count, at least for a short while.

“Pleasure’s…. all mine,” he whispered, and Darcy began to giggle, kissing his sweaty face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't dragging Enya, her music works with babies. I used to work in childcare and we'd play her CDs during naptime every day. Also, she bought a remote castle with her fuck you money so, you go, girl. Get that coin. 
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
